Little Mac
''"YOU'RE OUT!"- Little Mac, using his K.O Punch.'' So far, Little Mac has only appeared in one roleplay, which is the Glitz Pit Battle Royale. He has won the most matches out of any of the other Glitz Pit fighters, with his record estimated to be around 21 wins to 1 loss. His one loss was to the champion, Mario, known as The Great Gonzales in the Glitz Pit. Personality and Backstory Little Mac does not talk very much at all. He almost never at all talks during a fight, but when he does socially interact with somebody, he is a friendly, difficult to shake person who just wants to show other people what he can do and that he isn't just a man who can punch. He is always sure to build people's confidence, even if he himself just beat them in a fight, and he will never give up in a fight until he is knocked out cold. He is quite tactical in fights, and watches the opponent until he sees an opportunity. Little Mac hails from the Bronx, New York. He was interested in getting into the WVBA (World Video Boxing Association), which had a long history of rookies joining in an effort to become world champions. He travelled to New York in hopes of finding someone to train him. He was turned down by countless trainers, but it was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former, retired heavyweight champion in his own right, who decided to take Mac under his wing and teach him everything he knew about boxing. He even taught Little Mac the Star Punch and the K.O Punch, both of which he had invented. He fought his way through countless boxers, until he finally defeated the World Circuit champion, Mr. Sandman, and became the heavyweight champion of the WVBA. After successfully defending his title for quite some time, Little Mac became tired of his fame and began to enter his Last Stand, where if he would lose three times, he would retire. After fighting ridiculous amounts of boxers and coming out on top so many times, Little Mac was beaten three times and, as promised, retired from the World Video Boxing Association. However, that was not the end of his boxing career. He had heard an inter-dimensional broadcast of a universe-wide fight called the Glitz Pit Battle Royale, held in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fighters from across the whole infinite stretch of the universe would come in here to fight and attempt to gain the champion's belt from the Great Gonzales, Mario. Mac realised this was his chance to show the universe what he could do. With Doc Louis by his side, he took a starship to the Mushroom Kingdom to enter the Glitz Pit Battle Royale. When they had reached there, they signed up and Mac took under extreme training once again to become the very best. Powers and Abilities Little Mac is a force to be reckoned with and is certainly not to be underestimated. He can deliver CRUSHING blows to opponents, which can knock them out, knock their teeth out, send them flying, and in rare cases, break bones. He is also INCREDIBLY quick, and has super-fast reaction time, dodging and blocking and countering attacks with ease. In fact, he is so fast, that he was even able to (barely) beat Sonic the Hedgehog by knockout. He also has incredible technique and is very smart in battle, sometimes jumping onto the lights, knocking them down, and ripping off the lights and punching it at people to stun them, sometimes getting glass in their face. Little Mac is also able to resist some attacks and shrug it off due to sheer willpower. However, Little Mac is not a very good air fighter, and quite easily takes a beating if caught in the air. He has a lot more moves that wild swings, however. One of his moves is the Jolt Haymaker, where a mysterious blue energy glows in his hand and he is able to jump over attacks until he reaches his opponent, delivering a SMASHING blow. Another one is the Straight Lunge, where reels back his fist until it catches fire, then charges towards his opponent at absolutely inhuman speeds, 9 times out of 10 sending them sprawling and seriously hurting them. Another one of his moves is the Slip Counter, which is more often than not used in the middle of the opponent's combos. He pretends to get hit, and right as the opponent thinks they've got him, he SOCKS them with a massive uppercut. It usually knocks people's teeth out. And his final special move which does not require a Star (which are gained by countering moves and doing good combos) is the Tornado Uppercut, where he jumps up into the air and creates a cyclone with his fists, hitting multiple times and sending them flying into the air. His real strong point, though, is his Stars. He gains Stars by countering enemy moves and doing incredible combos. The more stars he has, the more devastating his attacks are, although he can get no more than five at a time. The Star Punch and the K.O Punch were invented by Doc Louis. When Mac uses his One-Star Punch, it creates ripples in the air and a loud "thud" and sometimes a "crunch" sound is heard. It's not as powerful as his other moves, but it certainly does hurt. When he uses his Two-Star Punch, it has a much greater effect. It creates a brief yellow light as a shockwave explodes on their face, sending them flying into the air and hurting a lot more than his other moves. His Three-Star Punch is when it gets real. He jumps up into the air, flashbanging a whole room full of yellow light with a mini-explosion upon impact. It sends them flying across the ring, and it usually does some very serious damage or it knocks people out. Four stars, however, means the K.O Punch. As the name implies, it, more often than not, knocks people out with this one punch. The amount of effort required to get it is immense, however. He growls, and reels back his fist and crouches down. Sometimes, he will follow this up by saying "you're out", before unleashing the full fury of it. It is a soul-crushingly powerful blow, more often than not shattering their jaw before sending them shooting up into the air. Against lighter people, it sends them crashing through the ceiling if there is one. There is a huge flashbang of red, before everyone can see again. This is often considered his strongest move, but it's nothing compared to when he gets five stars. When Little Mac gets five stars, he gets the opportunity to transform into the 11-foot goliath known as Giga Mac. When Mac transforms, the whole area is flashbanged in a green aura, before in the space that Mac once stood is Giga Mac, shown in the gallery. In this transformation, Little Mac isn't little anymore. He is 11 feet fall, and he delivers blows that break bones easily, due to his fists usually being bigger than his opponent's body. During this mode, he can wreak havoc, ranging from grabbing someone and beating them into the ground to ripping concrete out of the floor and throwing it. In this mode, he is very powerful, and he retains everything Mac has trained for, including his speed, strength and willpower. However, this mode can only last a certain time before he is forced to change back, but the amount of damage he can do in such a short time as Giga Mac is absolutely astonishing. Trivia and Notes * Little Mac did technically (accidentally) kill Kotashi Hamida's Sword Art Online Avatar when he beat him in a Glitz Pit match, but since he respawned, there was pretty much no other way to beat him, he had no idea about the HP bars or anything about SAO, and it was a complete accident, Little Mac was granted a K.O victory and was allowed to stay in the Glitz Pit. * Even though Little Mac is Little Mac, he is actually taller than or as tall as almost all of the other competitors in the Glitz Pit. * Doc Louis's favourite food is chocolate. * Little Mac has the most victories out of anybody in the Glitz Pit, despite him having the least powers and supernatural abilities. * Little Mac, weighing in at 49 kilograms, would actually be in the light flyweight class if he were fighting in most real-life boxing promotions, including the Olympic Games. Gallery Category:Side-Character Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Character